


His Hope

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 3 20in20 [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus prepares to say goodbye to Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the round 3 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ.

Klaus holds Hope in his arms, waiting for his sister to arrive to pick up the baby and whisk her away into the night.

He thinks of that day when he first discovered he was going to be a father, listening to that tiny heartbeat and rejecting the creature producing it.

He also remembers the day when he first felt his daughter kick; how it produced a pure joy inside him he hadn’t experience in a thousand years.

Most of all he thinks of holding her in his arms for the first time that morning and how he’d never felt so close to another being in his entire existence.

Now, as he prepares to hand her over to Rebekah, he vows to hold her in his arms again one day—because she is his Hope.


End file.
